Harem of the Pharaoh
by Saphira112
Summary: UPDATED! AU. A harem boy is given to the Pharaoh Yami as a gift. Yami doesn’t even have a harem, but he agrees to take the boy in. Mysteries are uncovered with each passing day and there is more to this boy than the eye can see. YamiXYugi, shounenai.
1. The Boy

Christmas Gift for: Yami

From: Saphira

**Basics:**

-x- change in time of same day

'_Blah'_ thoughts

"Blah" talking

Recommended listening: _Desert Night_ by **Dave Walton**

Harem of the Pharaoh

Chapter One- The Boy

"Pharaoh, this is completely unacceptable!"

Pharaoh Yami sat adorned in the golden earrings and satin clothe around his form, the Millennium symbol a piece of gold on his forehead and a puzzle around his neck in the shape of an upside-down pyramid, also carrying the Millennium symbol. His hair was black and spiked back, a ruby sheen and lightning bangs etched across it. The sharp crimson eyes tinted with the faintest of amethyst regarded his high priest Seth in full acknowledgement, nodding to his statement.

Seth, adorned in the same golden rings and symbols, with blue and white clothe on his body, stood somewhat angrily near the Pharaoh's throne, narrow but light sapphire eyes gleaming in the torchlight and the afternoon sun from out an opening close by.

"Our law forbids the use of a harem or anything to the accord of it or its occupants!" Seth continued; his grip on the Millennium Rod was tight. "These people know this."

"I know this as well," Yami sighed, hand unconsciously fiddling with the clasp at the top of his Millennium Puzzle. "But these people also know that if I do not accept the gift, we can't stop their attack. This gift will pose a truce that our lands have needed for a long time. And this boy will have his freedom, Seth, I guarantee you that much."

"Freedom to do what?" Seth asked. "Go around and sleep with everyone in the palace?"

"Seth," Yami began sternly. "Calm yourself. I highly doubt this boy is experienced."

"And if he is?"

"Then I will be able to control him," Yami said calmly. "I want this boy to be free of a harem life if he has lived it for so long. You know those other lands. Harems are within every few miles."

"Still," Seth said quietly, looking down at his Rod. "I don't think this is a good idea."

Yami shook his head. "I don't like this idea either, but I cannot control it, even despite my position."

-x-

The night was late, the clouds scattered across the desert sky that had adorned itself with sparkling trinkets whilst hidden earlier in the light blue veil with the sun. Crimson eyes looked up at the great sky in wonderment and thoughts racing through a mind already laid with emotions far greater than one could imagine, emotions far more powerful than could be felt by normal man. These mixed emotions swirled their sorrow and anger together with more in a pool of undying liquid, an essence that combined the feelings behind a stonewall built around a strongly shielded, but within fragile heart.

Yami's eyes scanned over the skies as he sighed, leaning on the ledge, his arms crossed. He did not appreciate the fact that these foreign lands of Dhwty would dare to offer a harem boy for a peace treaty, knowing full well that the Pharaoh did not own a harem nor did his laws allow such a thing to occur. However, if he did not accept this harem boy, the fact remained that his lands would be brought under attack. Perhaps this was a test to his strength and power as a pharaoh or maybe a test to weigh his heart. He did not know.

'_This boy must have seen more than he should have,'_ Yami thought. _'But a harem must be eighteen. That is all of Egypt's law. Maybe he is the suitable age. Nevertheless, I do no like this at all...'_

The sound of the horse's neigh brought Yami from his thoughts and he looked across the land, blinking once before he was able to focus on shadowy figures making their way across the desert sand, dust kicking up behind them. Yami tensed until he saw the familiar green cloaks flying behind the riders atop their brown mainland desert horses.

Yami took in a deep breath. _'Here we go.'_

-x-

The throne room was lit brightly with the blazing torches placed in every column around the golden throne where Yami now sat, Seth and Solomon at either of his side and his other priests scattered around the room, Mahado being the third closest, with Mana at his side as a good student would. The entrance stationed the personal dancers of the pharaoh as well as Aknadin and Shadi, two other priests.

Yami looked up with straight eyes as five cloaked figures entered the room in a frenzied fashion. Magic sparked around them as they entered simultaneously, their hoods hiding their faces, the clasp around the collar bearing the Dhwty symbol of Gahiji, their own pharaoh. Crackles of foreign green magic danced around their forms in an ancient dance unknown to the normal human's eye, but known for ages throughout the lines of hierarchies in Egypt.

The dance suddenly halted with the five-cloaked figures stopping in a line, vapor at their feet caused by their magic that evaporated and was no more within moments of the stoppage. An uncomfortable silence ensured while everyone in the room glanced from the cloaked foreigners to the pharaoh on the golden throne.

"Messengers of Dhwty," the ancient pharaoh began. "You have crossed the vast desert and leapt across the Nile to achieve your destination at my palace, sent by your pharaoh Gahiji. I will ask why he has sent you a long way to speak to me."

The middle one, also the tallest, stepped forward and bowed slightly before straightening back up and removing his hood, revealing tan skin with a black serpent tattoo around his left eye, which were a piercing green. His hair was black that hung low inside his hood, but tied as a ponytail at the neck. Yami nodded to him, recognizing the Dhwty messenger and retriever. "Akhom."

"Pharaoh Atem," Akhom acknowledged with deep respect. He looked up into the eyes of the ruler, sharp green meeting sharper crimson. "We bring you the gift that our pharaoh Gahiji has decided to set before you in our peace treaty."

"Very well," Yami said.

Akhom nodded to the closest advisor, who nodded back and brought a hand up in a way that made it seem he were to summon black magic. Every priest tensed, but stepped back as they saw the hand come down in a familiar hand gesture meant for a summoning spell. A cloud of dust kicked up, blinding everything around in the room, making the torches flicker in and out of their strong light gestures.

When it cleared, a small figure stood beside Akhom. Yami brushed the dust out his eyes and looked down to the boy, whose head was down and eyes did not meet his gaze. Yami blinked, shocked, when he saw hair similar to his, spiked black with purple tints, but the lightning blonde bangs were down in jagged strips and the sheen around the hair was purple. The boy was no taller than 5'5", he was quite thin, and he was dressed in a long brown clothe tied with a robe, signaling his position as a slave.

"I present you with one of our harem boys," Akhom said.

Gasps, murmurs and whispered floated around the room, priests glancing at each other in their surprise while the dancers looked at Yami in shock, looking between him and the boy.

"This is unacceptable!" Aknadin was the first to protest. "You realize that harems are forbidden by our laws!"

"This is true," Mahado put forth. "Why have you brought this harem boy to us? You know we cannot accept him."

"Harems are a weakness to be subjugated to, especially in the eyes of any pharaoh!" Kalim objected, agreeing with the other priests.

Yami stood and put his hand up. "Enough."

The room instantly fell silent, until Akhom said quietly, "Our pharaoh Gahiji uses this boy as our treaty because he has needed a better life, one outside the harem and has decided to present him to you."

Yami nodded slightly. "I understand Gahiji's wishes to oppose the truce. How old is he?"

Akhom's eyes suddenly softened with regret swirling in their green depths and he bit his lip before he answered, "Yugi is 6,022 days old."

"Sixteen and a half years old?" Seth stepped forward behind the ancient pharaoh. "That's preposterous! Even for harems, boy must be an age of at least eighteen!"

"Which is why we bring him and his only chance of freedom to you by our own means," Akhom retorted with no rage showing, but rather remorse as his attentions switched from Seth and onto the boy, who kept his head down, who had not spoken a word. "He is young still and must be given a better life."

Yami switched his gaze to the harem boy. He seemed too quiet and too distant to understand already, as well as the fact Yami had not seen his eyes to know if they were as sharp as a pharaoh's was or as wide as a newborn's was. It was a way to tell if one could be trusted straight away and Yami used it quite often.

"I will take him," Yami said after a few minutes of on looking at the pale boy. His skin was still tan, but paler than the rest of theirs. It seemed strange, almost, to see someone brought into their community with skin unlike their own, but Yami had learned a long time ago that skin color did not change who you were on the inside. Your heart was the only thing that really mattered. Not as much as magic or how powerful the monster or even your status in ranking (although that was always overruled), but really, it was all heart.

"I am glad that you have taken our offer," Akhom said, bowing to show his gratitude. "I am certain he will have a much more thriving life here under your rule than under ours."

"He will," Yami promised. "But I prefer to talk to you in private with the boy, if that will be possible."

Akhom nodded and nodded to the other four green-cloaked messengers of Dhwty. Yami nodded to his priests and they filed out, obeying the signal to leave their pharaoh in private word with the foreigner. Mana and Mahado glanced back once to look at Yami, who gave them a quick, reassuring nod.

Once the two magicians walked away and everyone was out of earshot, Yami sighed. "Even so with this boy's new life, I do not appreciate the arrogance of your pharaoh against our law."

"My apologies," Akhom whispered.

"But I do appreciate you bringing the boy here nonetheless," Yami finished.

Akhom sighed inaudibly, "There is something you should know about him, Pharaoh Atem."

Yami looked up into the green eyes, showing that he was giving the attention deserved of such a messenger. Akhom looked down. "Forgive me for telling you this, but... he has seen more than what a boy of his age should."

"You're not saying—"

Akhom nodded regrettably. "He was given to us by another foreign land out of this country in a trade to us and from that land came darkness over this life. There, he was forced into the harem against his will and abused if not done as he was told. He still has markings from that, I regret to say."

"And you could not give him a better life?" Yami asked, his eyes narrowing in both anger at the foreigners and confusion as to the situation.

Akhom shook his head. "Not in our lands, where harems were common. Although this boy existed with us for a year in our harem, we did not force him into bed or even ask it of him. However, the other harem occupants were confused by this and we decided that if we were to give you something for our truce, it might as well benefit another's life in Egypt. We have no need to take your lands."

Akhom bowed his head in sorrow, silently asking for forgiveness for the pharaoh, having spoken those words. Yami closed his eyes, trying to let this all soak in, but at the same time, he did not wish to believe it. He could believe a boy this young had seen so much before even maturing. Abuse and neglect on top of that was even worse.

"Is there anything else I need to know, Akhom?" Yami asked, trying to keep his shaking voice even.

Akhom shook his head. "He prefers to be off on his own, away from anything involving a harem obviously, and he doesn't speak in public unless encouraged to or is ordered to. I do not know more than that."

"Thank you, Akhom," Yami said, nodding. "You may return to your lands after a fitful rest tonight here at the palace."

"Your kindness is deeply appreciated and you have my eternal gratitude," Akhom said, bowing again.

Yami turned to the boy. He was surprised he had hardly moved or even looked up. The piles of abuse would be to blame, but Yami could not see the eyes that would lead him into the boy's heart to know its true form.

"What is your name?" Yami asked the boy in a soft voice.

"Yugi Motou, my pharaoh," the boy said quietly.

Yami nodded. "Yugi, can you look up at me for a second?"

The boy did so at the request and Yami nearly gasped as he felt himself drowning in light amethyst eyes, eyes that were wide, yet at the same time, they seemed wise beyond their innocent years, the dark lavender twinkling in the torch's light with some life, yet the heart was experiencing turmoil no one could ever imagine to feel. The life's mind was hanging by a thread that could easily cut itself with the tip of a feather, a thread that held everything in place. One wrong move across that thin thread and the line would snap, bringing out everything in a violent humane reaction.

Yami placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, noticing that the boy did not look down as he made this movement and was relieved when he saw the relaxation bit by bit in those tense muscles of the shoulders. He knelt down so that he was eye level with the boy and he said, "Yugi, whilst you are here, you can ask us of anything accommodating to your needs. Do you understand?"

Yugi nodded before he broke the seemingly eternal eye contact and instead glanced up at Akhom, who was a good half a foot taller than he was, as if he was just noticing his presence. Akhom gave him a small smile and nodded before he exited the room as well, leaving the pharaoh and the young boy alone.

"Come, Yugi," Yami said, gesturing the boy to follow him. "I will show you where you shall be staying."

Yugi nodded and kept his eyes glued to the floor as he followed his new pharaoh down the corridor, his eyes wandering up and down a few times carelessly before they set straight again. Yami watched the boy's eyes as they went, unnoticed by the teen, and wondered what Yugi would look like with a smile on his face instead of that small, innocent, lonely look he seemed have now that reflected in his aura. It was then that Yami spotted a small bruise on the back of his neck, half hidden by his clothing. It was light purple with the faintest tint of a black coloring and there was a tiny cut behind his ear. The cut was noticeable recent.

"Where did you get those?" Yami asked gently, using his finger to indicate the cut and bruise.

Yugi automatically lifted a hand to cover the bruise and finger his cut at the same time, his cheeks turning pink with embarrassment. "Oh, I... I fell on my back and scraped my ear in the process... It was before I came here. It happened a little while ago."

"I see," Yami said, but he did not believe those words. If Yugi had fallen on his neck where the bruise was, he would've most likely been killed, as the neck was fragile and could break even if the fall was not from a great height. On top of that, Yami could see faint knuckle markings in the bruise and noted that the cut on Yugi's ear was horizontal, not vertical. If Yugi's words were true, the cut would have been a vertical cut, unclean, and would not be as deep as it was or as red.

"Here is your room," Yami said as he opened the wooden door, revealing the beautiful interior hidden inside.

The bed frame was made of wood carved from the desert trees that held up well and was adorned in silk embroidery in the rich of colors of lavender and sky blue. The sheets were cotton and well-sewn as the room, whilst golden stone on the floor, had walls that were carved in the hieroglyphics, telling the an ancient story that Yami was vaguely familiar with.

Yugi stepped into the room, astonished, his already wide eyes seemingly wider and his mouth was hanging open. Obviously, he had never been allowed to stay in such an accommodating room, nor one so beautiful and honorific. Yugi turned to Yami. "Is this really for me?"

Yami looked into those amethyst eyes that seemed to have taken on a brighter shade of color, a hopeful light behind a veil that was now thrown back, revealing the childish innocence inside. Yami nodded. "Yes, Yugi. This will be your room."

There it was. A small, child-like smile of pure innocence set itself upon Yugi's lips and his eyes began to sparkle in sheer happiness. Yami was amazed at how much better Yugi looked with his smile. His face seemed to glow and his aura seemed to grow.

Yami looked out the balcony opening, seeing it was later now than he had thought. "You'd best get your rest, Yugi. Tomorrow, I will be in council, but I will see you late afternoon."

Yugi bowed; the smile was still on his face. "Thank you, my pharaoh. You have my deepest respect."

Yami sighed. "You don't need to bow to me, Yugi."

Yami turned as Yugi looked up, clearly not understanding what Yami meant by that. But to Yami himself, he was sick and tired of so many people dropping t the ground as he stood close by. Why couldn't anyone ever just treat him normally? Well, now it was of little importance. All Yami could think about right now were swirling amethyst eyes...

**A/N: Here you go, Yami! This is my gift to you! Merry Christmas! All right, so everyone can get what's going on so far. Now I know I have man fics to manage and it can be stressful with school, homework, and house duties, but I'm all right, so don't worry! Feedback is appreciated! This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic! Arigato and ja ne for now!**

**Saphira Nakare Ruakara**


	2. Dream is a Reality

**A/N:** Erm... yeah. Hi. Uhh... I'm back? Please don't kill me! I am sooo sorry for the wait that lasted – ohmehgawd – over a year! You have all the right to lecture me and smack me! I am so so sorry! TT

Gift-fic for: Yami

From: Saphira

**Basics:**

'_Blah'_ thoughts

"Blah" talking

**Inspirational Quote:** "Est autem fides credere quod nondum vides; cuius fidei merces est videre quod credis." – "Faith is to believe what you do not see; the reward of this faith is to see what you believe."

**Recommended listening:** _Burning Bush_ by Hans Zimmer and Stephen Schwartz

Harem of the Pharaoh

Chapter Two- Dream is a Reality

Yugi blearily opened his eyes, feeling oddly refreshed after the nights' sleep. He closed his eyes and yawned slightly, covering his hand with his mouth and his mind began to think back to the dream he had just woken from. He had dreamed he had gone off to a better land, under a kind pharaoh that looked strikingly like him, as if only an older and more powerful twin of himself, a pharaoh that had offered him a warm place to stay; so much different from a harem life. It had only been a dream... but it had been a good dream, Yugi decided.

'_Now, I will wake up and find myself back in my old cot, waiting to be called up by my lord,'_ Yugi thought, saddened by the fact that his most wonderful dream ever had become nothing in the harshness of reality.

Yugi opened his eyes, blinking a few times to focus them and let the amethyst orbs rest on the silken canopy around a bed frame with four posts that held the clothe up and around like a shield. Gasping, Yugi sat up abruptly, looking around with wide eyes at the silken sheets he lay in, the soft bed comforting his normally aching back, and at the golden walls carved with pictures and words he could not read.

'_Oh, dear Ra, it wasn't a dream.'_

The golden sun from the morning horizon shone through the balcony opening on the side of the room, playing with purple and blue fire in the clouds that adorned the sky, casting a soft glow over the brown land, richening the color of both the grounds and the palace. Yugi looked to see a set of clothing for him on a slab by the bed. The clothes were finely made, fit only for one of high hierarchy, not someone as he was.

The pants were cotton woven tightly and soft to the touch, and the half see-through top was silken and a nice shade of deep lavender. The shoes were made of both cotton and woven leather that was as soft as the pants were. On top fo those clothes lay a long loincloth that would extend down to his calves. It was made of a mixture of linen and silk and it would wind around his thin waist, holding the piece of clothing up with a golden shackle belt. There was also a note written in pictures. Yugi looked at it, confused. The note was quite short and he couldn't decipher what the pictures were, nor could he figure out what it meant.

"It says you are allowed to go down and use the bathes," said a voice, a female.

Yugi turned at the voice and saw a woman standing there. She was dressed in a long white dress with a golden clasp around her waist and clothe over her head, ornamented with a golden arch that framed her slightly tanned face. On her wrist was a golden Dia Ka stabilizer and around her neck was a golden necklace with the Horus eye symbol engraved in the middle. She had bright ocean blue eyes that regarded him unwaveringly.

"Erm... who are you?" Yugi asked without even thinking of asking properly. It was obvious she was someone of close rank to the Pharaoh and must be talked to with utmost respect.

The woman did not pause once. "I am Isis, one of the six priests of the Pharaoh. I came here on my way to Council on Pharaoh's orders to make sure you knew where to go."

"Oh... thank you," Yugi said, bowing slightly.

Isis nodded. "You are welcome. I do not have as much time as needed to show you where to go, so I will send my guardian kaa with you to escort."

"G-guardian... kaa?" Yugi asked, confused, having never heard that term before. It sounded both evil and good at the same time and that is what worried Yugi a great deal. Isis nodded again.

"My guardian is a beast of the temple," she explained. "She will tug you along with her spiritual line. Sipilia is her name."

"Sipilia..." Yugi repeated.

Suddenly, from out behind Isis came another woman, this one very much different from the normal human. She had faded teal skin and was wearing a black/ purple outfit. She also had a pair of fine white wings on her back and she had soft blue eyes, similar to the ones of the priest Isis.

Yugi took a step back, never seeing such a creature before. Isis held up her hand, her face somewhat covering over in slight surprise, but she hid it immediately. "Do not be alarmed. She is only a guide."

Yugi paused and looked at the creature. It seemed to be well obeying to Isis's command. With a wary look, Yugi looked back at Isis, who continued, "She will escort you to the baths and anywhere around the palace you need to go while we are in council."

"All right," Yugi said. "But, before you go… what's Council?"

Isis merely looked at him with a confused look on her face before she answered, "The Pharaoh and his priests, such as I, gather to discuss what actions we shall partake to defend the kingdom."

"Oh, I get it," Yugi said. "How long do they last?"

"Long time," Isis replied, turning. "Sometimes hours, sometimes only a few minutes. It all depends."

"Oh, then you'd better go. Thank you for your help," Yugi said quietly, bowing, before realizing he had been rude and straightened immediately to apologize, but Isis waved him off.

Isis disappeared around the corner as she left, leaving Sipilia standing there silently, wings folded, and waiting for an order as her blue eyes gazed at Yugi. The boy felt as though the guardian beast was staring right through him, through his eyes and into his very soul. Yugi grabbed the clothing he had found and looked to the spirit before he felt an invisible tug pull him out of the room. He stumbled at first, having been caught of guard, but he kept up with the tugging after a few minutes.

Down hallways and through arches, he followed the guardian. It was not long before he came to a large chamber that was separated from outside by a long curtain of velvet purple. As it was pulled back for Yugi, he gasped at the amazing sight behind it.

A rectangular bathing quarter met his surprised light amethyst eyes, quite large in scale. In the middle, there was a large depression in the ground, firmly dug into a large rectangular shape and lined around the edges with thin limestone, filled with water brought by a small irrigation system - looking oddly enough like an aqueduct - and the depression measured about three and half feet deep from the looks of it. It had steps descending into it, disappearing under the scented water. There were folded strips of clothe meant for drying off after bathing and Yugi noticed the quarter was somewhat sealed off, having long satin drapes around the room, somewhat see-through, but a deep rich purple color that kept outsiders from viewing in. Not that any bather would have anything to be ashamed of, it was nice to have some privacy.

Yugi turned around and closed the curtains he'd walked past into the quarter and noticed that Sipilia was now gone. Silently thanking her for her help – though she couldn't hear him – Yugi walked to the edge of the small pool and looked down. Yes, it looked relatively deep and seemed much nicer than the one he'd ever come across – or even had the opportunity to use.

Yugi let out a small sigh and ever so slowly took off his rope belt, relieved it did not weigh him as much, and almost hesitantly slipped off his single brown robe, exposing himself to the world despite that no eyes were watching. Yugi took the clothes he was given and began to put on the loinsloth only. After all, Yugi was not so stupid as to not know what the certain types of clothes were meant for. The loincloth with the belt was meant so he could bath properly. After Yugi slipped on the loincloth and and clasped it securely around his waist, he walked to the stairs and slowly began to descend into the water.

Yugi let out a sigh as he noted that it was nice to feel the calm, cool waters caressing his skin; it was an experience he'd not had in a long time. He dipped down a little more into the water, crouching in it for a moment with only his head sticking out, adjusting to the temperature and waiting for it to warm up again. He bent his legs, wrapping his arms around them, and closed his eyes. He tried not to think about anything; he wished to just clear his head.

Once the water temperature had warmed a little, Yugi moved out of his fetal position and began to rub his arms, taking cupfuls of water and splashing them onto his skin. He'd taken a small clothe meant for washing and dragged it along his arms and chest. He winced when he dragged them across the few scars he had – they were small and barely noticeable, but he had two dominate scars that stuck out across his front. One was going from his right side and down to stop at his hip; the other was up on his chest on the right side, extending from his underarm to the middle of his chest. The other markings Yugi had were across his back. There was the bruise on his neck and under that were many whip marks – most of which, thankfully, had healed by now or were almost done healing. A year with some relaxation in Dhwty had done him good, but it by no means erased the plaguing memories in Yugi's mind. Still...

Yugi frowned and sank into the water again, purging his bad memories and thoughts for the second time and then he attempted to smile a little as his body relaxed. He focused on what had happened in the past day. He had been brought to strange, new lands under a kind and caring pharaoh, one unlike he'd ever seen – and not just by looks – and had been given so much already. He couldn't reject it and yet, it was so hard to take in all at the same time.

Yugi sank a little deeper so that his chin rested just on top of the water. It felt so nice... Yugi was almost sure this was another dream he'd wake up from.

Yet he had awoken from the first dream and found it to be reality. Was this reality as well? Or just another dream...?

"How's the water?"

Yugi's eyes snapped open and he whirled around to the entrance, eyes widening as they rested on none other than the pharaoh himself. Yugi's eyes widened and he stuttered a little. "M-my pharaoh...?!"

The king was adorned in a silk shirt that met with his – well, Yugi would call it a "skort" if he could, but figured that might've been insulting – and around his waist was a large golden shackle, much like the one Yugi was given. The "skort" extended down to the pharaoh's calves and underneath were silk pants that tightened just at the ankles. On his feet were golden – well, they could be called "slippers", but again, Yugi found that to be insulting – and the king was once more decorated with his shoulder manacles, his Dia Kaa stabilizer around his left wrist, the key earrings, the upside down pyramid around his neck that Yugi had never quite understood. The Horus eye in the middle of it made Yugi slightly uncomfortable, but he wasn't going to let that show.

Yugi got a hold of himself again and he nodded quickly in response to the question he had been asked. "Y-yes... it's perfect! It truly is!"

Yami reached out and threw back the curtain, allowing himself entrance to the bathing quarters. He let a small smile cross his face at Yugi's response. Honestly, it was only the second day and he was trying too hard. "I'm glad."

Yugi frowned, wondering why in the name of Ra the pharaoh was here with him. "May I ask something, my pharaoh?"

Yami gave the boy a slightly confused look. "You don't need to ask permission from me to ask a question, Yugi."

Yugi flushed, embarrassed, and looked away. "O-of course... I'm sorry..."

Yami's smile fell. "What do you wish to ask?"

Yugi put his head up again, as if just remembering that, yes, he had a question and should probably ask it now. "Forgive me, but... why are you here and not at... Council? The meeting?"

Yami's lips set into a thin line for a moment, as if unsure of how to answer. But then, as if noticing his own pause, the pharaoh tilted his head back to the entrance and replied, "It did not need my personal input. The priests know how to handle such small matters."

"I see..." But Yugi didn't really understand.

Yami turned his attention back to the boy before the king walked across the room to settle on a ledge by one of the curtained veils, leaning one of the pillars. Yugi turned to face him again, the innocent, confused look still on his face.

"Yugi, you can't read, can you?" the pharaoh asked suddenly.

Yugi blinked, a little surprised at the question, before he frowned and shook his head. "No... I'm sorry, I can't."

"Don't apologize," Yami said gently. "Isis happened to mention it before the meeting." He paused. "Would you like to learn how to read?"

Yugi perked up immediately. He had lived so long without knowing how to read or write, so he hadn't relied on it... But the idea of actually _learning_ to do it... "Y-yes, I would!"

"Then I shall find you a teacher."

Yugi's eyes widened more, if possible. "Oh, please, you don't need to go out of your way for my sake! I've lived so long without it and I can get by all right..."

"I won't be going out of my way, Yugi," Yami stated, fixing the teen with a gentle look. "Besides, you want to learn, right?"

"W-well, yes, but—"

"You need a teacher to learn," Yami smiled. "And it will be no trouble finding one." _'After all, this one of the few lands that is filled with literary teachers,'_ the pharaoh finished in his head.

Yugi felt like he could die with happiness. The _pharaoh_, of all people, was going to find _him_ a teacher. Was this a cruel dream Ra had set into his mind?

And there it was again. The smile Yami had seen only once the previous night. The smile made the boy's face glow. His life aura pulsed with gratitude and excitement; Yami could almost _see_ it. Yugi's mood brightened immediately, his eyes twinkling, and he nodded once before exclaiming an emotional, "T-thank you!"

Yami now smiled, a true genuine smile before he casually stood up. "Now, I trust you want to see the rest of the palace?"

Yugi could only nod in response. If this truly was a dream, Yugi never wanted to wake up.


End file.
